In recent years, use of digital home appliances such as hard disk recorders, DVD (Digital Versatile Disc) recorders, hybrid machines thereof, and digital cameras have been spreading rapidly. The prevalence of these products has not only fueled demand for the products themselves, but has also boosted demand for digital contents including motion pictures, music, and games, and is now attracting attention as an engine for driving economic recovery.